keepers_of_eaglelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Hawthorne
Nathan Hawthorne is Fred's father, and a supporting character of Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Nathan has short black hair; a large, aquiline nose; thick, black, arching brows; high cheekbones with somewhat sunken cheeks; an angular jawline; ice-blue eyes. Out of Nathan's three children, Fred resembles him the most, having had inherited most of his father's looks; the only difference is that Fred has Heather's brown eyes. Outfit(s) After Nathan was arrested and started living in the Munation Prison Facility, Nathan wore an orange prison uniform, as per dress code standards. This outfit did not change despite his transferring to Podunk's prison facility. Personality Relationships Fred: Adrian: Rose: Heather: Wilfred: Although Nathan never met Wilfred in person, he felt incredibly suspicious towards the man, especially after he learned that Wilfred wanted him recruited so he could hunt down and kill Fred. Nathan wondered what Wilfred would do to him after his task was done, which was part of the reason why he refused to join the Redcoats. Dodge: Nathan History Early life Munation Arc Ardunt Arc Tra'cer Arc After his imprisonment in the Munation Prison Facility for his actions, Nathan spent his time reflecting on his life and his actions thus far. He thought about his relationships with his family, and how he tried giving his three children a better opportunity, only to be met with opposition from all of them, including Rose, his daughter who supposedly supported him. Nathan eventually concluded that all of his children are lost causes, and proceeded to disown them for being selfish and ungrateful... only to break down crying. Mt. Itoi Arc Nathan is later the subject of an attempted recruitment by the Redcoats, as Dodge was ordered to retrieve him. Suspicious, Nathan agrees to go with Dodge in order to learn what the Redcoats wanted from him, and is freed from his prison cell. During their escape, Nathan learns from Dodge the reason why the Redcoats wanted him to join them - they knew he was Fred's father, and they want Nathan to hunt down his own son so the Redcoats would be rid of one of their most prominent enemies. Knowing this, Nathan vehemently refused, stating his reasons being that he saw all of his children, including Fred, as "dead" to him, as in "forgotten completely". If he went and killed Fred for the Redcoats, Nathan would forever recall his son's last moments. That and he wasn't sure what Wilfred would do to Nathan after he did the deed. Having had failed to convince Nathan, Dodge attempts to abandon him. However, Nathan decides to take Dodge with him by beating up and restraining the man, before surrendering both himself and Dodge to the pursuing police. For escaping prison, Nathan is put in solitary confinement for the rest of his life. When asked by a police officer why he turned down a chance for freedom, Nathan responds that being a parent taught him that children always wanted to do things differently. If his own kids were willing to choose their path, then Nathan will choose his own path. Mars Arc Nathan appears as one of the disguises Juana took on to demoralize Fred, knowing the bad history between father and son. Although it works for a short time, preventing Fred from attacking Juana because of the disguise, it ultimately leads to Juana's death when, after she taunts Fred about wanting to avenge himself by murdering his own father, Fred realizes the root of most of his actions thus far, and ultimately chose to forgive Nathan and let go of the past, before he smashes Juana to bits. Magicant Arc Final Arc Abilities Physical capabilities Other skills Trivia * Nathan's appearance was partially based on actor Javier Bardem. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters